Companheiro da Manhã
by Oops T
Summary: Ela sempre estava lá. E ele sempre procurava por ela. Querido companheiro matinal. - Presente para Prisma-san!


**  
****Capítulos: 1/1  
Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

**-**

**Querido companheiro da manhã.**

Por Miss Pudingg -

Para Prisma-san.

**-**

Observá-lo sempre foi o seu hobby.

Sentada naquele banco frio fitava-o com tremenda apreciação.

Ele era apenas alguém que por ali sempre transitava. O que não seria pecado já que o parque era público.

Os passarinhos à volta cantarolavam com suas vozinhas esganiçadas, cantigas que apenas as mais sensíveis pareciam entender.

Tu nunca foste de ser toda delicada. Não gostava de passar horas na frente da penteadeira escovando os cabelos que mesmo ondulados e macios, procuravam sempre arrepiar-se com o frio morno da manhã.

Os olhos cor de chocolate nunca se cansam daquela rotina de sentar e observar.

Ele também não se importa de ser observado enquanto dá voltas pela circunferência da quadra.

Tu nunca percebeste, mas ele sempre procura, com seus olhos perolados, os teus cabelos de coques em meio aquelas cabeleiras coloridas.

_- Querido companheiro da manhã._

-

Acordada no meio daquelas noites quentes, nota-se pensando nele.

O que ele estaria fazendo? Será que está dormindo?

_- Vai dormir tu mulher, a não ser que queira perder o emprego._ – Resmungava mentalmente para si mesma.

Antes de fechar os olhos e adormecer, havia tomado uma decisão. Chegaria mais cedo no parque amanhã.

-

O dia amanhece frio.

A neblina fina acaba com as tuas esperanças de observar mais um dia o rapaz de pele branca correr por exatos 20 minutos.

Mundo cruel o que vivemos.

Pequenos transeuntes observam-te parada no meio da calçada mirando o nada.

Era melhor sair dali antes que fosse obrigada a ouvir algum comentário desagradável de uma velha viúva.

-

Acaso não existe e tu sabes disso. Só que parece tão patético encontrá-lo quando menos se espera fazendo compras no mercado ao lado do teu prédio.

Torce para que ele não te reconheça. Mas sabes que mesmo que ele lembre-se de tua vaga existência, não comentaria. Não é o feitio dele. E mesmo assim, o perdoa.

Ele parece tão mais bonito vestido elegante com aqueles trajes que devem custar uma fortuna.

E tu deve parecer tão miserável com esse teu vestido florido até o meio do joelho, presente de tua vó quando ainda tinha quinze anos.

_- Mundos distantes, mesmo estando tão próximos._

Em um breve segundo os olhos amendoados encontram os olhos frios como de uma estátua e é como se fosse um choque.

Poucos veriam o que realmente se passa ali. O encontro de duas almas escondidas em corpos humanos.

Teu coração palpita e parece parar quando ele sorri.

Um sorriso fraco e de impacto, tudo isso misturado em apenas uma mente e um coração.

E então o sonho acaba. Ele se vira e segue o seu caminho enquanto tu, mulher, continua observando a silhueta sumir rua abaixo.

Os lábios estão secos e parecem rachados. Era hora de voltar para casa.

-

Mais uma manhã. Outro dia de observação.

E lá estava tu, sentada no mesmo banco vendo-o correr sobre aquele sol iluminado.

Os cabelos castanhos compridos dão a ele algo mais misterioso e sensual. Mal pode resistir quando eles balançam, embalados mansos com a brisa leve.

Mas como sempre o sonho chega ao fim, e é hora de trabalhar.

-

Um pé a frente do outro ritmados com o balançar sutil do quadril. Como ele corre tão perfeito.

Tudo parece estar normal. Observa-o correr e ele ignora a tua presença. Tudo as mil maravilhas.

A não ser pelo fato de uma idéia louca passar como um relâmpago pela tua mente.

É, chegou a hora de tomar uma decisão.

-

É nessa hora que tudo parece desmoronar. Um frio sobre pela espinhas e o estômago parece abrir-se em mil borboletas.

Apenas uma frase de três palavras. Não deveria ser algo tão difícil se ele não te encarasse com aqueles olhos de mármore.

_- Eu te amo._

Uma frase tão pequena com um valor tão gigante.

Ela foi levada pelo mesmo vento que te acompanha todas as manhãs.

É, é hora de parar de sonhar.

Vira em direção contrária a dele e dá um primeiro passo.

Daria os outros se algo não te segurasse.

E não, não é hesitação, Há algo _mesmo _te segurando.

É ele. Ou melhor, a mão dele.

- "Seria melhor se eu soubesse primeiro o seu nome antes de responder algo." – A voz veio gélida e forte. Esperava algo assim.

- "Tenten." – Responde com uma insegurança que te envenena.

- "Neji." – A mesma voz responde. Algo que já sabia por tanto procurar com conhecidos.

Só que não havia tempo para refletir sobre as manhãs antigas. Ela estava vivendo uma manhã nova.

Um relacionamento não é fácil de nascer. Todos sabem.

Só que continuar tentando faz parte das manhãs.

-

_- "Querido companheiro da manhã."._

-

Fim.

**-**

**Primeiro NejixTen! *O* E vai especialmente para o meu bombom! Prisma-san.**

**Prisma, tá uma loucura, merda total (¬.¬') Mas eu fiz de coração e espero que goste... _' Deu trabalho porque eu não trabalho com esse tipo de escrita, ela é totalmente experimental...n_n' (Não foi betado...i.i)**

**Mas olha, eu nem te falei nada porque era surpresa, e mesmo não tendo nenhuma data especial, é porque eu te amo muito e é melhor eu parar por aqui senão isso vai ficar estranho... o.O'**

**xD**

**Povo, mandem reviews, please! By!**


End file.
